Lupin the 3rd versus Umbrella
by 6Phantom6
Summary: Lupin is infamous for stealing rare treasures, women's hearts, and taking down giant massas of evil in the forms of crime boddes and greedy buisness men. But what shall he do when he faces Umbrella Corp? And why does Zenigata have to jump in to this mess?
1. Our Story Begins

This is nothing more than an experiment I've decided to write on. This is how crazy I can be when it comes to cross overs.

I don't own any of this. Believe me, I wouldn't.

--

Circa 1991 July. The first outbreak of the T-Virus began in the abandoned Spencer estate and only a few witnesses survived to tell the tale, but little to none believed the horror.

1991 Sept. The horror was soon realized due to yet another outbreak in Raccoon city, with only a handful of survivors fighting for their lives from the millions upon millions of monsters crawling along the streets and passage ways. Of course, only a selected few made it out alive by fate, but the rest met their end by a bomb detonated on the morning of Oct. 1, destroying everything of Raccoon city and its populace.

2003. The Umbrella facility in Russia met its end by two factors; the revenge of survivors, and the attack of a traitor. Their most improved bio-weapon and one of their most dedicated suppliers exterminated due to their own foolishness.

But our story begins in 2008, Amber City. A small town located in Asia, supplied and stocked with Umbrella products, unaware of what happened beyond their little country.

Until now...

* * *

Among the highway, a yellow, beat-up car was speeding along, the passengers ignoring the scenery of forest and water that lined up against the highway. One passenger was asleep in the passenger's seat, his hand on his dark fedora and his legs on the dashboard, his lips holding a cigarette butt that had gone out long ago. Another passenger was in the backseat, cross-legged and silent, his long black hair hiding his face, but he gripped onto a sword.

The driver was about to fall asleep as well, his eyes drooping and his once cocky smile now a drooping lip. His hair was cut too close to his head, unable to provide some shade from the bright sunlight, and didn't have a cigarette or siren to keep him alert. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a sign pass by, reading, "Amber City, Next Exit." He chuckled happily as he crossed lanes and went off the highway, muttering, "Finally, some sleep. This is an answer to my prayers. I just hope no one in town knows me."

As the little car sped on the road, the passenger next to the driver yawned and muttered out, "How long was I asleep?" The driver replied, "Only about two...three hours." The passenger muttered, spat out the cigarette butt, opened his jacket and produced an open pack of cigarettes, taking one out and tucking it between his lips. "So, where are we going Lupin?" the passenger muttered while trying to light the new cigarette. Lupin only replied, "Amber City, my fair Jigen. It's time we took some sort of break to relax and wind down. Mingle with the city people, see some girls, get drunk at bars, you know."

Jigen only replied, "Are you serious? You're not going crazy again on me, are ya?" But Lupin replied, "I am serious, and I haven't lost my mind. But I need sleep, and sleep is hard to come by when you're constantly on the run by maniacs, policemen, assassins, and Inspector Zenigata." Jigen only chuckled a short while and said, "You're bullshitting me. You're actually taking a break? No secret weapons to steal or rare crap to sell, not even a chase after a particular, pretty girl?" Lupin only replied with a simple, "Yep, that's correct. I know you're going to go nuts with boredom Jigen, but I am growing extremely tired from nights of missed sleep, and I really don't want to be an insomniac like that famous 'L' detective."

After Lupin finished, there was a long silence, Jigen staring at him with his mouth slightly agape, the cigarette lit but still. After a few minutes of silent driving, the passenger in the back coughed and waved his hand over his face, saying, "Jigen, would you kindly keep your smoke out of my face?" Jigen spat out, "Deal with it Goemon. I need a cig after hearing what came out of Lupin's mouth a few minutes ago!"

Goemon shifted in his seat before giving up and sitting in a normal position, asking, "Well, what did Lupin say?" "He said our next place is Kitsune city, and we're going there to relax." Jigen muttered back, only getting a grunt from Lupin, then the reply, "Well, if you want to work, you can go and plant fireworks in Pop's car next time."

Jigen gave up and grunted, accepting the fact that his leader, as well as his close friend, is going on a break, and they were along for the ride. The only thing he muttered was, "I hope there's at least some gambling."

--

As the three sped along on the lonely road to Amber city, a helicopter was flying in their direction, holding the familiar character dressed in a tan trench coat, fedora, and had a scowl on his face, showing signs that he neglected to sleep or shave, possibly even forgotten to bathe. The man across from him was cleaner, dressed in black attire, with his silver hair combed back and his eyes hidden by shades. The silver-haired man spoke in a light tone, "Why Inspector Zenigata, you seem tense. Why the monotonous anger my friend?"

Zenigata replied in a low tone of voice, "To tell you the truth, I don't trust you. I mean, our meeting itself was a bit shady, not to mention that you didn't tell me your name." The other man chuckled at this and said, "Where are my manners? You can call me 'Mr. Four', and the Kasa Corporation is a very trustworthy corporation. Our first meeting was shady because I was concerned about our secrets. We wouldn't want anyone to know of us, do you?" The inspector nodded and replied, "Well, that's true. But why me? Why do you want to show me your 'ultimate weapon'?" Mr. Four replied, "Well, you are on the trail of one 'Arsene Lupin' of the third generation, correct? And much like a pesky cold virus, he keeps coming back into your mind and continue to make a mockery of the world's police force, as well as you." Zenigata growled at this, replying quickly, "Don't' remind me of that bastard and his damn tricks."

Four continued, "Well, we wish to help you end this Lupin by putting him behind bars and silencing him forever. Think of it as charity and it helps us greatly by demonstrating how our products work to the fullest." When he finished, Zenigata sighed and thought for a minute, the thought of Lupin behind bars sounding sweet, but sour at the same time. But the thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Four cleared his throat and said, "I'll leave you to think it over, but I thought you wish to see the file based upon our product." Then he produced a manila folder from beneath his coat and handed it to Zenigata, then continuing, "I wouldn't look at the folder now, wait until we've landed and you gotten yourself quite comfortable in our little Amber city." Zenigata stuffed the folder into his trench coat and nodded his head in thanks, and then stared out the window, thinking that there was more to Four's motive.

--

To be continued


	2. Doesn't this Seem Obvious?

As you may have noticed, I am uncreative. So what? This is a failed experiment.

I don't own any of this. Believe me, I wouldn't.

--

Lupin and his gang were in Amber city, instantly going into a hotel and checking into their room. The room itself looked very homely with a couch, two beds, table and chairs, and a few lamps. Upon seeing this, Jigen replied, "Quite fancy for a hotel room." Lupin looked around and replied, "Yeah, pretty fancy. Stuff looks like it's been pulled off the assembly line recently. Already, things seem to be out of place…" Goemon tensed at this, asking, "What is suspicious Lupin? Someone following us?" But Lupin shook his head and said, "Nah, nothing like that. I mean…the front clerk never asked about your outfit Goemon." At this, Goemon sagged at the shoulders and began to look disappointed. Lupin saw this and said quickly, "Come on Goemon! Any person would ask about your outfit!" Jigen jumped in, "Yeah, I mean you don't exactly look like someone to enjoy a smoke with." But Goemon only replied, "I have noticed this too, I'm just disappointed because I thought you probably noticed the red and white symbol on the desk."

Lupin just simply said, "What's so suspicious about a symbol? It's probably a logo for the hotel; nothing wrong with that." But Goemon shot back, "The symbol on the desk, the hotel card keys, some labels of bottle beverages, as well as on some signs and a few buildings.. Doesn't seem interesting?" Lupin thought of this and said, "Well, it maybe not that big. Maybe it's some logo for the city itself. Like the town's police or symbol…"

Goemon sighed and settled on the answer, then sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, then took out his sword and began to clean it. Jigen then lay down on the couch and tipped his hat over his face, saying, "Hey Lupin, you wanna go out and grab some stuff for us to munch on? I don't trust hotel food, especially with all those cheery people working in the kitchen." Lupin walked out the door, muttering, "Fine, fine. I'll go, just let me in when I get back."

--

Meanwhile, our attention returns to Mr. Four and Zenigata as they walked down an illuminated hallway of the Kasa research facility. They reached a doorway where Four took out a card, slid it though the card reader and waited for the light to change to green and the doors to open. Zenigata commented, "Pretty uptight place here; codes, cards and passwords everywhere you look." Four answered, "Well, we don't want any thieves, spies or reporters to crawl in here and steal our secrets, do we? We here at Kasa Corporation are proud of our work, and take the most precise steps to make sure that it is under lock and key from wondering eyes. "

The two walked through the doorway and came into a dark room, where the only sources of illumination were the computer monitors and a large tube in the middle, holding a body inside. Zenigata instantly saw the figure in the tube, pointing a raised finger and said, "That's a kid in there! Why is there a little kid floating in there?!" But Four placed a hand on Zeni's raised arm and pulled it down, cooing, "Relax inspector, it is merely a robot. It is designed as a little girl in memory of a great architect's daughter. But she is also the newest product you're going to meet."

Four then walked towards a computer near the tube and began to clack away. A few seconds passed and a faint hissing was heard. Zenigata looked on to see the tube was being drained of the fluid inside and the body was being lowered. He stared at this, then asked, "Why would a computer that looks like a kid be in a tube of water?" But he received no answer until the tube was completely drained and was lifted away, showing the small, wet girl curled up on the bottom. Four then said, "This is a special computer, one I hold dear to and want to keep alive for a long time. But you can come and see her, she won't bite."

The inspector gulped and took shaky steps forward until he was looming over the child, feeling his skin crawl and a cold shiver up and down his spine. He began to lean closer to the girl until he saw her open her eyes rapidly, making him gasp and fall backwards. Four chuckled at this and said, "Do not worry inspector; she is just waking up from her nap. But isn't she beautiful? She is my work of art, my masterpiece; my project: Angel." Zenigata looked at her nervously as Angel stood up and took her side by Four. He took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders, then stroked her hair. He continued, "She is the future, able to control security systems and everything of our company. She can see what the human eye can't see, hear sounds not even the best trained dogs can hear. All packed in neatly inside the guise of a six year old, innocent, little girl." Zenigata only stared at the pale child, seeing the white, long hair, pale skin, and the red and white eyes. He felt that something was wrong with Angel; something was incredibly wrong.

His thoughts were interrupted when Four said, "I see you're thinking about my project. I bet you wish to return to your hotel room to think privately. We had a long day today Mr. Zenigata, and rest is important. I'll have one of the guards escort you out of the facility; I would, but I need to perform my systems check with Angel here." Zenigata replied, "Sure, I'll go back to my hotel room and think this over. Thank you Mr. Four." Then he turned and walked towards the doorway, not daring to look back at Mr. Four or Angel. He thought to himself, 'Something's up with that Four guy and his Angel…I don't like it; makes it fishier that I've never heard of the Kasa Corporation.'

Later in the night, Zenigata had checked into a hotel and sat down in a chair, taking off his hat, coat and tie. He then slipped off his shoes and walked towards the bed, not bothering to take off his shirt or pants. He sighed and gazed at the cream-colored ceiling, three things still clinging to his mind like flies to a spider web; Kasa corp., Mr. Four, and the little girl, Angel. 'Right, I forgot; it's a computer in the shape of a little girl.' He mentally reminded himself. 'But…she seemed so real. The white skin and hair are out of place, and so are those eyes…red and white eyes….I better ask Mr. Four some questions in the morning.' He nodded in approval at the idea, and turned to his side, closing his eyes to sleep.

--

On the other side of the coin, Lupin returned to his hotel room, holding a bag of snacks, beer and water. Jigen tipped his hat upwards and said, "About freaking time; I thought you got arrested." Lupin dropped the bag near Jigen and plopped down on the bed, muttering, "I didn't; I got curious. About that freaking logo Goemon talked about. It was on some beers and snacks at the convince store. It's the logo of something called, 'Kasa Corporation'. Kasa means something in Japanese…but I forgot what." Jigen yawned and said, "Well, my Japanese is rusty, and Goemon is fast asleep. Ask in the morning." Then Jigen tipped his hat down again and drifted into sleep. Lupin tried to do the same, but something tugged at his mind; worry. His instincts kicked in, telling him that something was going to happen; something that will set him on another adventure. But with his eyelids heavy with sleep and his body aching, he slipped to sleep, unaware of the events and tasks before him.

--

To be continued.


	3. A Rude Awakening

I swear to you, this isn't the RE movie in disguise. Believe me, why would I do such a thing?

I don't own any of this. Believe me, I wouldn't.

--

Next morning, Lupin snapped his eyes open, raising himself carefully and inspects the hotel room. Goemon and Jigen were still asleep and the room looks unchanged; lamps shut off and the drapes pulled over the windows. He squinted his eyes to read the clock; 9: 36 A.M. He sighed and rubbing his head gingerly, mad at himself for waking up at such an early hour. He swung his legs over the bed, and cautiously walked over the shoes, socks and spare clothing. He curled his hand around the doorknob and silently pushed the door and himself into the hallway.

The hallway itself was silent, the lights buzzed slightly overhead. The air was still and stale with air freshener. He walked out and carefully closed the door, putting the security latch between the door and the doorway. Then he walked down the hallway, his footsteps muffled by the carpet as he scanned the area with precision. He stopped when he saw a man bent down over another, his body blocking Lupin's sight on the other man. He walked towards the two and asked, "Hey is that guy ok? Should I call an ambulance?" But silence was the only reply he received. Lupin walked closer and shook the man's shoulder, saying, "Hey! Are you deaf?"

But when the man turned around, Lupin pulled his hand away and fell on the floor, crawling backwards from the sight. The man looked at Lupin with white eyes and a bloody mouth, the skin on his left cheek peeling away to reveal red, wet muscle. His eyes widened at the sight of the rotting man as he stood from his crouching position, and staggered towards Lupin, arms outstretched and mouth open. Lupin stood up quickly and ran from the man, trying hard not to accept what he has just seen. 'No way, no fucking way! That wasn't what I think it is!'

He reached his room, slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, breathing rapid and eyes wide with fear. Jigen jerked his head up and asked, "What happened? Some cop found us?" Lupin just looked at him, unsure what to say. A few seconds passed and Jigen stood up from his sleeping place on the couch, then walked towards Lupin, asking again, "What's wrong Lupin? You can tell me any bullshit that happened." Finally, Lupin sputtered out, "I saw one guy…eating another guy…he looked rotten…I think he was a zombie…"

When Lupin pulled this out, Jigen stared at him, eyes wide with surprise and mouth slightly open. He muttered quietly, "Zombies Lupin? Holy shit, you're losing it." Lupin blurted back, "I'M NOT CRAZY JIGEN! SOME ROTTEN BASTARD WAS EATING ANOTHER GUY!!!" Jigen put a finger to his lips and shushed him quietly, saying, "Lupin, shut up a little; I am still sleepy and Goemon will chop us like tofu." Lupin only growled and grabbed Jigen by the shoulder, then pulled him and himself out of the room and pointed down the hallway. Jigen looked and saw the man stagger towards them, mouth hung loosely. He then turned his head and looked at Lupin, his eyes still showing tiredness. Then he muttered, "The poor bastard's probably suffering from a freaking hangover. The dead didn't raise today, just drunk guys."

Lupin sighed and pointed out, "We saw the Loch Ness monster, my evil twin, vampires, and men that could be considered monsters. Yet you won't believe that there is a zombie walking towards us! Just look at it; its cheek is missing!!!" At this, Jigen looked again, now seeing that the staggering man was closer towards him, noticing the white eyes, rotten smell, and torn cheek. His eyes then widened and sleepiness replaced with fear. He then pulled out his gun and shot the walking dead in the head, a perfect bullet hole in the middle of its forehead. It gave out one last moan before falling to the ground, twitching every few seconds with blood gushing from the newly made hole. Lupin looked at Jigen and asked, "You slept with that gun still holstered to you, don't you?" Jigen only raised his gun and blew the smoke from the barrel, then grinned sheepishly.

The two returned to their room and sat down on the couch, trying to lower their heart rates from the horror they just seen. Goemon looked at the two before saying, "A few minutes out of this room and already, you shot someone." Jigen snapped his gaze at Goemon and said, "There was a zombie out there!" Lupin joined in, "Yeah. It was eating someone in the hallway and smelled like rotten meat!" Goemon only stared at the two, then said, "You two probably seen some cheep horror movie last night…but then again, it could happen in our lifetime." Lupin breathed in and then walked towards the small television on the dresser, switching it on and turning into the local news. "Maybe the city noticed this mess…" he muttered as he eased into the chair.

The news held the same bad news as the two have suffered from. A news camera displayed the staggering undead in the streets while few live people ran for their lives. A woman's voice reported, "Trouble is in Amber City, as it was discovered today that a zombie attack is breaking this serene scene. No one knows of the origin, but a few people suggest that it is once again a virus outbreak, as it has happened in America years ago. We are unable to contact the outside for help, and military power is out of the question for us. To all citizens, please stay indoors and keep all doors and windows blockaded until special authorities have come to rescue you. I repeat, stay indoors and keep all doors and windows blockaded until special authorities come to rescue you."

The trio stared at the television as it played a scene of a young woman being eaten alive by a zombiefied teenager. Then they all looked at each other with a look of fear, wondering what to do for this puzzle of a problem. Jigen sighed then stood up, grabbing his gun and putting all the bullets he can into his pockets, saying, "There is no way I'm going to wait around for some yahoo to come save me. You can rot here if you want." Goemon nodded and stood up, following Jigen towards the door. "I'm going too, I feel it is very foolish, but I wish not to wait." He muttered. As the two walked towards the door, Lupin stared on, then sighed, picked up his gun and ammunition and followed them, muttering, "It will get pretty boring if I wait for the authorities to come and capture my ass."

Meanwhile, on the other side, Zenigata snored away on the bed, the drool falling on the pillow. Then his eyes snapped open and he flung himself from the bed, his eyes angry. Finally, he sighed and relaxed, muttering, "I got to stop doing that." He then sat down on the bed and began to put his shoes on. He then mentally gone over the list of things he needs to do today. 'Get dressed, grab something quick to eat, get to Mr. Four, talk to him, and go on with the day.' He nodded in approval of this plan and walked over towards the chair, slipping on his tie and hat. Without thinking, he grabbed his gun and holstered it on his shoulder, then proceeded to put on his trench coat while he walked out of his room.

As he walked down the hallway, the smell of rotten meat reached his nose, making him think, 'I guess the meat locker decided to break over night.' He walked up towards the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. As he waited for the elevator, the sound of a girl's crying made his attention turn to the right. The sound lured him away from the elevator and towards a broom closet close to an ice machine. He gripped the handle and pulled the door open, seeing a small girl curled into a fetal position, her small body shaking with sobs. He bent his legs and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, making her pop her head up and stare at him with fear. "Hey, it's ok kid. I'm not gonna hurt you; I'm a detective, a part of the cops." He stared at her small face, noting her light, blond hair, pale face, and mismatched green and blue eyes. 'This kid…she seems…familiar.' He then thought, while helping the young girl up. She sniffled and rubbed her tear-filled eyes, then said, "I lost my big brother, I don't know where he is!"

Zenigata stared at her while she still let out a few choked sobs, noting the dirty feet and few red stains on her white dress. He then asked, "It looks like you've been here for quite a while. How long ago did you lose your brother?" She only replied, "Last night. We came here a few weeks ago so I can get an operation for my eyes. I began hiding since the monsters came…" The last sentence made Zenigata look at her with curiosity. "Monsters?" He asked, "There are no such things as monsters. You're gonna be alright." But the girl only shook her head furiously and said, "No! There _are_ monsters out there! They eat people and make more monsters-" she then paused and pointed her finger towards whatever is behind Zenigata, her mouth and eyes open in fear. He turned around to see the elevator arrived and the passengers staggered out, their faces rotten and mouths open and hungry. He stared at the new arrivals with growing fear, then he asked her, "These the monsters you're talking about?" The girl only nodded, beginning to whimper in fear.

His fear then grew into anger, making him pullout his Colt, waving it back and forth. "Stay back or I'll open fire!" He belted out, but the zombies only staggered forward. He growled in fury and began to shoot the undead, bullet holes appearing all over the group and leaking blood. "DAMN IT! Why aren't these damn things dying?!" He asked himself out loud, before he gave up and grabbed the girl, then dashed down the hall, leaving the dead to stagger after them. 'I can't waste bullets, not here! Please let there be another fucking elevator, or a damn fire escape!!!' He rapidly thought, still carrying the little girl in his arms.

-

Returning to Lupin and the gang, their escape from the hotel was uneventful as there were very little zombies wondering the hallways. They heard moans and scratches from behind the guest rooms' doors, making them hurry towards the entrance. "Glad zombies aren't smart enough to open the damn doors." Jigen muttered, "I don't need to waste ammo on dead assholes." Lupin nodded his head in agreement as he dart his eyes left and right, scanning the hallways and keeping his ears open. Goemon kept silent, his hands on his sword and his gaze on the hallway in front of them, until he muttered, "I think the elevator is off, we better use the stairs incase." Lupin and Jigen nodded in agreement, and the trio walked towards a door marked 'Stairs'.

After walking down the emergency stairs for what seemed like thirty minutes, the trio finally reached the lobby, the undead already dead, all with bullet holes in the middle of their foreheads. "Looks like somebody else was smart to pack a gun." Jigen muttered, "That just leaves fewer zombies to shoot." But what stood beyond the glass doors of the entrance was chaos; zombies stumbled around with new victims rising from the ground, dead people with half chewed faces oozing blood on the pavement, and cars were reduced to crushed wads of metal and glass. The three stared at the scene, daring not to breathe or speak. Finally, Lupin asked, "Are we going out there, or are we going to wait here?"

At that, the other two sighed and pushed the doors open, and all three began their long journey for freedom.

To be continued.


	4. New Allies, New Journies, and New Plans

I swear to you, this isn't the RE movie in disguise. Believe me, why would I do such a thing?

I don't own any of this. Believe me, I wouldn't.

--

Zenigata was able to find a fire escape, and was walking on the black, metal steps, still carrying Angie in his arms. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!!' He thought to himself, 'This is not what I wanted to do to start a freaking day!' But he snapped back to reality when he heard Angie scream in fear and the cry of crows over head. He looked up to see a group of them flying down towards them, talons outstretched. "You got to be kidding me…" he muttered, before he pulled out his gun and open fire, hitting two in the chest, one in the wing, and one in the shoulder, making them go down, either dead or squawking in anger. He sighed, blew the smoke away from his gun and slipped it back into his shoulder holster, and then he grabbed Angie's hand again and led her down the fire escape, keeping his eyes trained on the ground, looking for any straggling zombies.

Zenigata said, "Look Angie, I know you're scared , but try not to scream every time you see a zombie. We don't want any more of these…things come after us…especially when I run out of bullets. Ok?" Angie nodded, and then sniffled, making Zenigata taste a bland flavor. 'Great, now I feel like a jerk.' He thought to himself, before he took another step and fell off the fire escape and landed in a pile of garbage bags. He struggled through the plastic and trash to see that he stepped off where the ladder led the rest of the way down, with Angie easing herself onto the first couple of rungs. "Why didn't you warn me about the ladder?" He asked while he pulled himself up and held his arms out to grab Angie, but he only received silence as an answer. Once she reached the final rung, he grabbed her and hoisted her onto his shoulders, saying, "I'll carry you like this so you don't get your feet cut from broken glass. Also, I don't think I'll find a first aid kit if you get your feet cut, not with zombies, man-eating crows and…"

He froze, hearing a growl behind him, thinking, "Don't tell me…zombie dogs too?" He turned around slowly to see a trio of dogs, all Dobermans and rotting away. They growled, showing rotten flesh and bleached bone. Zenigata muttered quietly, "Hang on tight kiddo…" Then began to run into the sunny street, the dogs chasing after them with maliciousness and hunger until they squealed in pain as a gunshot was heard behind them. The inspector turned around to see the dogs on the ground dead, blood oozing from the fresh bullet wounds made in the middle of their heads. He looked around until he saw a lady in red leaning against the wall of a insurance agency; a young woman with black, short hair, a slender body and features to look Asian-American. She wore a red, long-sleeved shirt with a black belt around her waist, black tights and black slip-on shoes.

He extended a hand out to her, saying "Thanks miss...?" The woman said in a cool tone, "Ada Wong. And you are?" Zenigata replied quickly, "Inspector Koichi Zenigata of Interpol. I'm helping this girl find her brother somewhere in this city." Ada shook her head and said, "Give up; he's probably a zombie or worse already." This caused Angie to cry again, her tears hitting his hat. "HEY! What are you trying to do lady?! She doesn't need to cry!" He yelled out, and then began to hop up and down gently to try and calm Angie down. Ada shook her head and said, "Whatever, stay here and cry like children. I have important business to do with a man, and his little, 'project'." That sparked Zeni's interest, instantly blurting out, "You mean Mr. Four and 'Project: Angel'?"

Ada stopped in mid walk, letting him continue, "I'm on the same way as you. I have to talk with Mr. Four about his damn project and give him a piece of my mind." Ada returned to him and asked, "You know Mr. Four?" He chuckled, "I just met him a few days ago, but he shown me his project yesterday, hoping that it would help in police work. But something about it just doesn't add up." Ada then chuckled and said, "How about we team up cop? Double our chances to survive, and maybe we'll find little Angie's brother along the way." Angie perked up at this and asked innocently, "Please Mr. Zucchini?" He growled at this, but gave in saying, "Call up partners Ms. Wong. This kid needs her family, and I need to know what Four is up to." Ada smiled and said, "Good. At least I know you're not as dumb as you look."

He only grunted and followed Ada with Angie on his shoulders, noticing that the sky was turning a dark shade of grey.

--

Returning to Lupin's point of view, the trio were able to cross four steets from the hotel, seeing the damage the undead unleashed; broken windows, blood splashed upon the concrete, cars abandoned or crashed against each other, and bodies littered the ground with their face gorged out or neck ripped open. "Quite a cheery place, wouldn't you say?" Lupin asked, trying to lighten the mood. Jigen answered, "You wouldn't get me to live here for one hour in this mess, even if there wasn't zombies and wackos wondering around." Goemon was the only one to keep silent, his eyes focused straight ahead, only asking, "Something's amiss. Where are the zombies?"

The other two looked at him and realized that he was right; besides the half eaten bodies, there was not a member of the living dead in the streets. "Maybe they decided to go to bingo." Jigen joked, pulling a fresh cigarette and lighting it. "No, no, maybe they went inside for the rain." Lupin suggested, pointing upwards to show that the sky was tinted a dark shade of grey. Jigen looked up and said, "You're right about the rain, but do you think brain dead, rotting corpses know when it's time to quit playing and come inside before they get wet?"

Lupin was about to answer until a blare of a horn made the two turn around to see that a semi-truck was speeding down the road, sparks flew from half exposed wheels. Lupin dove left while Goemon and Jigen ran right, the truck crashing into the building and dividing the trio with a wall of burning metal and rising flames. Lupin picked himself up from the road and turned around, staring at the wall of flames and felt his heart leap out of his chest. He cried out, "JIGEN, GOEMON!!! SAY SOMETHING!!!" A few seconds passed by before Jigen yelled out, "WE'RE OK, JUST KEEP MOVING TOWARDS THE EXIT OF THIS TOWN, WE'LL MEET YOU THERE! TRY NOT TO GET YOUR ASS MUNCHED!!!"

Lupin sighed and nodded, knowing that was the only thing to do. He took out his Walther P-38, and then counted his bullets. "Hmmm…not enough; better get to a gun shop and pick up a new gun." With that, he turned to the road the truck barreled down, and walked on.

--

Jigen and Goemon, on the other hand, had walked on farther down the road that was chosen for them. Jigen muttered, "I don't see why you didin't slice the truck up. We could've gone on together instead of splitting up." But Goemon muttered back, "I'm not going to risk losing my sword in the flames. I lost it once, and I vowed never to lose it again." Jigen groaned and proceeded to take out his gun and counted the bullets in the chamber and in his pocket. After a while, he said, "I should've taken my suitcase; have a couple more guns tto use. We need to get to a gun shop, or a police station." Goemon only asked, "Why? Are you low on ammo?" The gunman replied, "No, but it be nice to get a couple more guns, get you one as well; that sword it going to be pretty useless when we're up against an army of the dead."

A loud scream made the two stop and turn their heads to a small restaurant, seeing more of the undead wondering inside. Jigen took out a coin and said, "Heads we go in, Tails we leave." Then proceeded to flip the coin high into the air before a crow swooped down and caught it in its beak, flying away while the two stared in awe. "We go inside, now." Goemon ordered, and the two ran for the restaurant, seeing the place infested with the undead.

As soon as the two entered in, Jigen whipped out his gun and shot the two closest to them, and aimed for the third when it fell down dead after a gunshot. The zombie let out one last moan, and then fell down, blood leaking through a bullet hole in the back of its head. Goemon stared at this while Jigen waved his gun around until he aimed it at a man in a waiter's uniform. He raised his hands in defense and shouted, "I'm not dead! Don't shoot me!" making Jigen lower his gun and ask, "Who are you then?"

The man looked to be around forty, green eyes looking out behind black rimmed glasses with blonde, slicked back hair, now sticking out in places. The waiter's outfit consisted of a white collared shirt, black vest, dress pants and shoes. In one of his hands, he had a small gun; the barrel still smoking. He stuttered out, "My name is Gregory Mathews, I'm just a waiter. WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jigen muttered while he reloaded, "There are zombies out there, and you need to keep your voice down." He then slipped his gun back in its holster and said, "As for whom we are, that's none of your business. We aren't the law for one." He then turned and said to Goemon, "Let's go." And the two walked out, with Gregory following them saying, "Hey! Wait up!"

Jigen yelled back, "We're not in the mood to have people like you trailing behind us. I am also not in the mood to save your ass every time there's a zombie." But the waiter protested, "Please, I don't want to be alone. I just saw my girlfriend getting munched on, and I barely know how to use a gun; I just got this one out of my boss' office." The two only looked at each other and then sighed. Jigen turned around and said, "Fine, you can come along. Just try to be a little useful."

--

To be continued.


End file.
